Double tap
by P-inkElectric
Summary: No, Hinata, no. Debes aprender qué es corrector hacer en Instagram y qué no es correcto. Aprenderás tú lección luego de la publicación que conmocionó al mundo. [Sasuhina]
**»Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Sasuke | Hinata**

 **»Uηiverso Alτerηo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Double Tap**

 **[Capítulo único]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Q** ué era eso? ¡Ah! una estúpida nueva actualización del estúpido Instagram, como le cagaban todas esas aplicaciones de mierda de todas esas redes sociales inútiles e inservibles. Y sí, tenía que usar todas esas idioteces solo por que su querida novia también las usaba, contrario a él, ella pensaba que eran un medio perfecto para mantenerse en contacto con todos sus amigos. Lo cual era curioso por que a ellos los veía diario, otra vez: a todos ellos los miraba todos los jodidos días de toda la jodida semana. Pero qué va a saber él de todo eso, simplemente es un amargado de mierda que de no ser por su tierna e inocente y muy gentil novia, moriría solo en una montaña sin ningún animal que lo quisiera, bueno, según las palabras de Naruto, el idiota de su mejor amigo.

¿A qué se debía tanta negatividad hacía una aplicación cualquiera?Hace tan solo unos días su querida novia, ¡Ah! si, si Hinata Hyuga; había pasado de ser tan, tan, pero tan inactiva en el puto Instagram a tomar una foto, bien Hipster por cierto; cada dos por tres. Y para poner la cereza al pastel, todos y cada uno de los putos comentarios venían de tipos cada vez más y más despreciables tratando de conseguir la atención de Su, sí, SU novia. Daba gracias a los cielos que ella no comprendía esa clase de indirectas.

Y ahí estaba él, revisando cada publicación, ¡Ah! sí, sí, Sasuke Uchiha; desde la primera, en la cual no tenia mas de dos _'me gusta'_ , hasta la última o mejor dicho la mas actual, la de hace quince minutos, la que ya superaba los cien _'me gusta'_. ¡Por la puta! ¿¡Pero cuál era el jodido descaro de hacer eso!? ¿Qué acaso no sabia que tenía novio, que Hinata Hyuga era para siempre su novia.

¡Como le cabreaba esa situación! Aunque, no era el único.

 **.**

 **T** enía todas esas aplicaciones por que su amado príncipe también las tenía, es decir, ella no era de esas chicas que tenían tantas redes sociales solo por pura moda. De hecho, hasta el whatsapp era un poco molesto para Hinata, sí, tantos grupos y todo eso. Todos los días pasaba tiempo, un muy buen tiempo con sus amigos como para estar metidos en redes sociales. No entendía como se manejaban los jóvenes hoy en día y eso que ella era joven. ¡En fin!

El problema no radicaba en cómo cada bendita aplicación tenía como idiotas a la gente, sino mas bien en que cada aplicación y siendo su mas grande secreto, la mantenía al tanto de las movidas de Sasuke.

No era celosa ni mucho menos, podría decir que el Uchiha había devuelto mucho de su seguridad y confianza, hasta quererse a sí misma, pero, semaos honestos, para la heredera Hyuga no era ni un secreto que Sasuke estaba, está mas que guapo, de echo ella pensaba que decirle guapo era como una especie de ofensa pues no había palabra que definiera cuan guapo era él y con todo eso y su séquito de fans lunáticas, no quería quedarse atrás con lo de las redes sociales y la actualidad y todo eso que le provocaban un gran dolor de cabeza.

Es mas, y podría sacar algo bueno de eso, había tomado un afán sano en tomar fotos de momentos extraños pero que ella catáloga como hermosos. Usaba mas el Instagram por mas rápido y además de que era la aplicación que más usaba su Sasuke.

Entonces, fue cuando le dio curiosidad, y revisó sus primeras fotos, quería saber qué clase de cosas -además de las que ya sabía- le gustaban a su novio. Y fue ahí cuando vio la primera foto, un Sasuke Uchiha serio, un Itachi Uchiha serio pero con esa mirada delicada y segura que solo su cuñado poseía y un Shisui Uchiha con esa sonrisa pícara y segura, ahora que lo pensaba, todos los Uchiha siempre eran seguros; aunque eso no viene al caso, lo que venía al caso era que los tres estaban en edades pequeñas, lo acompañaba un pequeño comentario: - _ **2009 Pequeños grandes recuerdos**_ -

Inmediatamente, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa delicada, había conocido una foto agradable de su novio y una etapa en la que ella no era participe, el maravilloso efecto de las fotos. Y entre ese sentimiento de calidez y de emoción, se olvidó que estaba en Instagram y _tipeo_ dos veces en la pantalla, esperando se hiciera el _zoom_ normal que se hacía una vez hecha esa acción, en cualquier foto para verla mejor, eso ers lo normal ¿Cierto?. Las alarmas de su cabeza empezaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte y más y más.

¿¡Pero que había hecho!? se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, su rostro estaba rojo, rojisimo, sentía sus orejas super calientes. Ese día era su funeral.

¿Conocen ese término, el double tap? Cuando lo haces en una imagen de Instagram le das al _'me gusta'_ de una vez. Pues Hinata había hecho eso, es como si una acosadora estuviera viendo las fotos de su _"crush"_ , sí _,_ una completa acosadora. ¿Ahora como la vería Sasuke? ¿Qué pensaría él al ver la notificación? ¿Qué haría ahora con su vida? ¿La terminaría? Esas preguntas serán respondidas...

.

.

.

Ahora mismo.

Ese característico sonido lo reconocía a la perfección, seguramente otra tonta notificación de... un segundo ¿Qué era lo que miraba? Una sonrisa de esas socarronas ya muy características en Sasuke había tomado posesión de su rostro. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cual foto fue la que Hinata había dado -me gusta, su sonrisa fue borrada inmediatamente, le causaba enorme vergüenza, el muy imbécil de Shisui tenía sus días contados, ¡Claro! solo a él se le ocurre subir esa clase de fotos, por que si fuera con el uraño de Sasuke nunca jamás en su vida hubiera subido tal foto. Aunque, si Hinata vio esa publicación vieja, eso quiere decir que ella estaba revisando su perfil, con lo cual quiere decir que Hinata estaba muy al pendiente -según sus conclusiones- en lo que publicaba en sus redes sociales. ¿Verdad?

—Imbécil ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan macabra? Asustas Sasuke — la voz de Naruto habia resonado en la sala de juegos, aunque su comentario no le agrado mucho, el demonio Uchiha sí estaba sonriendo de orgullo. —¡Woah! ¿Ya viste la publicación de Hinata?—

Frunció el ceño por eso, corrio a actualizar las noticias de Instagram ¡Y boom! era uno de esos estúpidos colage donde peculiares miembros de familas aparecían en ella, en la derecha: la foto que Shisui habiar subido a la cuenta de Sasuke, donde aparecían los tres y en ese entonces pequeños Uchihas, y a la izquierda tres pequeños Hyugas, obviamente la que llamó más su atención fue esos cachetes sonrosados al extremo de una pequeña y muy hermosa Hinata.

Completamente ido, quizo hacer un zoom a la foto para contemplar más a su amada niña en el momento de la foto, olvidando el double tap, aunque sus intenciones eran de todas formas darle al corazón ese del Instagram, no quería ser el primero, ya saben Sasuke con todo su orgullo y toda esas tonterías.

A lo que llovieron, comentarios, etiquetando a él y a Hinata, comentarios de Shisui, de Itachi, de Hanabi, de un furioso y avergonzado Neji, de Shisui molestando al menor de los Uchihas, de Itachi alagando a su cuñada, de Neji amemazando a Sasuke, de Naruto diciendo una estupidez, de Sakura callando a Naruto, de Ino defendiendo a Naruto, de Ino alagando a la pequeña Hyuga, de Ino molestando a Sasuke, de Sakura siguiéndole el juego a Ino, de Itachi concordando con Neji sobre la amenza a Sasuke, de Shisui muerto de la risa que lo secundaba Naruto... Y así todo un caos, y más cuando Hinata había comentado con un: _**-Te amo**_ , seguido del nombre de usuario de Sasuke y _emoji_ enamorado.

Y todo ese enredo por querer hacer "zoom" a la pantalla y apreciar mejor la foto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y he aquí otra locura mía -risas- tenía que hacerlo, ¡Tenía que! Me encantó escribirlo y me encantó el tema, lo cual es muy raro en mi, pero amo a estos dos así que es inevitable._

 _Yo feliz de la vida de haber creado esto. Mis disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado por alto._

 _¿Review? No pido mucho realmente -emoticono heart- Nos vemos la próxima dulzuras._

 _._

 **| Detrás de cámaras |**

— _Me divertí mucho Sasuke ¿Tu también lo hiciste?_

— _Algo así, por lo menos diría que estoy feliz de que nuestros nombres de usuarios no fueran revelados. Ahora, ven y dame eso._

— _¡Sa-Sasuk-..._

.

.

.

 **SASUHINA LIFE STYLE**

 **By: P - inkElectric**


End file.
